Controlled Release of Bone Morphogenic Protein using Nano-Calcium Phosphate Coatings TP-2004-71 We propose a novel method for depositing a drug-loaded coating based on a mixture of nano-phase calcium phosphate and bone morphogenic protein (BMP) on metal implants. One unique feature of the coating is that it will release the drug in a controlled fashion following the surgical procedure. Additionally, the coating is made up of nano-sized calcium phosphate features, which we have shown in preliminary studies to significantly enhance osteoblast function. In Phase I feasibility studies, three nano-calcium phosphate coating formulations (amorphous, semi- crystalline and crystalline) will be synthesized at Purdue University. Nano-phase calcium phosphate will then be mixed with BMP and coated onto titanium substrates using our novel deposition process. The coating on these samples will be evaluated for rate of release with the goal of reproducing our successful previous results from pelletized form of nano-CaPCVBMP material. After controlled rate of release has been demonstrated, we will assess protein bioactivity in vitro using osteoblast reactivity assay on nano-calcium phosphate material with and without BMP. Various structural and material characteristics of the coated samples will be studied using SEM, XRD, AFM and EDS. In Phase II, nano-CaPCVBMP coatings on implants will be evaluated in an in vivo animal model. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]